Alternate Version of a Night at the Museum
by TRUSSELL33
Summary: Just another way I could see the night at the museum turning out. Tessa, you were the inspiration for this one. It will be a two or three shot and rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Part of this was written as the next chapter of Extreme measures but it just didn't feel right and Musie has been bugging me with this idea for days so I put the two together and came up with a two or three shot. Hope you enjoy and I am working on the next part of Extreme Measures and will have it up asap. Thanks, T.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth briefly closed his eyes, took deep breath and wondered what the hell he was doing crawling around on the floor of the Jeffersonian Institute in a freaking tuxedo, under and around glass cases filled with mummies, no less.

"Is that it, Booth?" asked Dr. Temperence Brennan, forensic anthropologist, his partner and the woman responsible for the existence of this particular exhibit. Oh, yeah, that's why he was doing this.

His partner of more than five years had invited him to accompany her to the party given in her honor by the Egyptian government for her work with Prince Anok. She had disproven the long held theory that Prince Anok had murdered his own brother because he wanted to be the next pharaoh. She and her team had also discovered that the boy with the bleeding heart had had a priceless ruby ripped from his chest and another employee of the Jeffersonian had been killed in the process. Because of these clues they had found the murderer, which is what they did, and the ruby had been returned to the Egyptians, hence the party.

Booth gritted his teeth as Brennan leaned so far forward that her front was lightly rubbing against his back and shined the flashlight in her hand under a glass case holding the mummy of Prince Anok. Her free hand clutched his shoulder tightly for balance and her breath puffed across the back of his neck sending shivers down his spine.

"I don't see it, Bones," he finally unclenched his teeth enough to answer her.

"Are you sure?" She gasped, leaning in closer, practically lying across his back to peer under the glass case herself. Booth felt sweat break out across his forehead and upper lip but managed to hold back a groan at the feel of those lush breasts flattened against his back.

"I'm sorry, Bones, but I don't think it's here," he told her gently, knowing that the bracelet they were searching for had great sentimental value for her because it had belonged to her mother.

"It has to be here, Booth," she insisted as her chin came down to rest on his shoulder and her head turned toward him, her words going directly into his ear and he instinctively turned his head to look at her. _Mistake_, screamed his inner voice instantly. Her lips were only inches from his and he wanted, for the second time that night, to kiss her so badly that his entire body quivered with the effort to hold back. "This is the only place we haven't looked," she continued plaintively and he finally found the strength to drag his eyes away from her delectable mouth and meet hers. And instantly knew at the pleading look in those beautiful blue eyes that he would be searching for her freaking bracelet until he found it or until the world ended, whichever came first because there was no way he was going to let this woman down.

"Okay, we'll keep looking," he sighed, knowing he was a wuss when it came to denying his partner anything but not really caring.

"Thank you, Booth," she whispered, leaning her forehead against his and slipping her arm around his neck to give him an awkward hug.

"You're welcome, Bones," he whispered back. _Do not kiss her_ was repeating inside his head like a mantra as her lips came so close to his that he could have made contact simply by pursing his lips. _God, he want to do that so badly he could taste it but he wouldn't allow himself to take advantage of her like that because she didn't feel that way about him. She simply didn't love him like he loved her. _He had to get her away from him before he lost what little will power he had left, said to hell with it and dragged her down onto the floor or pushed her up against a wall and made wild, passionate love to her. Hell, he didn't really care where it happened, he just wanted it to happen with every fiber of his being. Finding it almost impossible to break eye contact, he finally managed to murmur, "Um, Bones, if you could move, I'll get up and we can look somewhere else."

"What? Oh, of course," she managed huskily, seeming to have some problems of her own breaking eye contact. Appearing to realize for the first time that she was sprawled all over him, Brennan's eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet but Booth didn't miss the delicate blush that stained her cheeks or the soft gasp that escaped her lips as her breasts dragged over his back as she stood. _Interesting_, thought Booth with an inner smile.

"Okay, where do you…oomph," Booth came to his knees and turned only to find his face buried in Brennan's cleavage because she was still standing so close. He didn't know what he had done for God to be punishing him like this but that was the only explanation for the torment his partner had been putting him through lately and this was just more than he could take. His eyes closed and he rested his head against her chest because he just could not force himself to move away from somewhere he had dreamed about being for so very long. His hands came to her hips without his permission and he instinctively pulled her even closer. He wasn't even aware of the moan that escaped his lips, but Brennan certainly was.

"Booth, are you okay?" she asked quickly, trying to keep her voice steady as his head turned slightly and his nose nuzzled against her left breast, fighting back a moan as the action caused her already aroused body to react. She had been fighting the urge to jump him for longer than she could remember but it had become almost overpowering earlier tonight when he had almost kissed her and the intimate situation they were in right now certainly wasn't helping matters any.

_Was she freaking kidding him? _Booth wondered. No, he wasn't okay, he was just about as far from okay as it was possible to get. But he could hardly tell her that he was in severe pain from the hard on she was giving him and that it was taking every ounce of restraint he possessed to keep from ripping her clothes off and taking her where they stood now could he? Not if he wanted to live, he couldn't, he decided drolly but he still couldn't find the willpower to lift his head either, he nuzzled against her breast a little harder and breathed deeply, inhaling the arousing scent of warm vanilla and woman that he always associated with his partner. He made an arousing little sound in the back of his throat and his tongue was inching out to taste her unbelievably soft skin when her hands buried themselves in his hair and she pulled his head back. Booth wanted to whimper in protest but all he could do was try to pull himself together and keep his partner from seeing how crazy he was about her in his eyes. He wasn't sure how successful he was when her eyes narrowed and she searched his face for long seconds before speaking.

"Did you hurt your back, Booth?" she demanded, her eyes darker than he had ever seen them before and her voice trembling but Booth was so consumed by his own lust that he didn't recognize the waves of it rolling off of his partner. When he didn't immediately answer the question, concern for his welfare overrode everything else. "You were moaning," she muttered, bending to run her hands over his back and burying his face in her cleavage once again.

"I didn't hurt my back, Bones," he exclaimed, somewhat desperately, his voice muffled by his position. He had to get her hands off of him and his face away from her magnificent breasts pronto or he was going to lose what little cool he had left. Brennan straightened and he managed to tilt his head back to meet her suspicious eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bones, I'm sure I didn't hurt my back," he assured her solemnly but he desperately wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

"Okay," she acceded with a sigh, not even realizing that her fingers were feathering through his hair again. Booth couldn't focus on anything else, the feel of those fingers softly running through his hair stroking his desire in a way that the most seductive come on from another woman could no longer do. He didn't want anyone else, only the woman standing before him and if he didn't get them back on solid ground quickly, he was going to wind up having her tonight despite his knowledge that she wasn't ready for a relationship like he wanted. He was starting to get the distinct impression that she wouldn't put up much of a fight and that certainly wasn't helping his control. They had to find that damned bracelet and get the hell out of here.

"It would help if we had a little more light in here," he said, forcing himself to his feet and reluctantly removing his hands from her hips. He couldn't force himself to step away from her or break their eye contact.

"I know but we've already searched for the light switches without success," she said softly, stepping closer just as she had done earlier when he had almost kissed her, her eyes telling him that she wanted him to do just that. Booth couldn't breathe as she took another step and her hands reached out to touch his chest. He was in very big trouble and he knew it. "Ouch," she exclaimed looking down and grimacing just as his hands reached for her, his last shred of control gone.

"What?" He demanded, concern for her personal welfare overriding his lust. Without answering, she bent and picked something up off the floor. Raising back up, she held her hand out so he could see the bracelet resting in the palm of her hand.

"We found it," she exclaimed, a smile that was equal parts relief and delight lighting up her face. "Thank you, Booth," she exuberantly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

His arms closed tightly around her and crushed her against his chest. _Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it_ ran through his mind as his eyes fell on her smiling lips and the overwhelming need to kiss her overtook him. Fighting his baser urges with everything he had, he might even have won if she hadn't chosen just that moment to reach up and touch his lips with hers.

"Thank you for helping me find my mother's bracelet," she whispered as her lips feathered over his, tired of trying to hide how she felt and showing her gratitude in the way she had wanted to for so very long.

Booth held his breath and closed his eyes, accepting the gentle kiss but knowing that if he participated at all it wouldn't stay that way for long. He had to remember that she was only kissing him out of gratitude. Then the tip of her tongue began to trace his lower lip and he'd had enough. More than enough, really. This woman had been his most erotic fantasy for years. She had him panting after her on a daily basis and she never even noticed. _Well, she was damn sure going to notice when he was finished with her tonight._ With a growl, his hand worked into her hair and held her head still as his mouth opened over hers and he got his first real taste of his Bones, the kind of taste he had barely refrained from taking what she had kissed him under the mistletoe for Caroline Julian's benefit. He was done with pretending and holding back, tonight he was going to show her how he felt about her in no uncertain terms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Musie just will not leave this one alone so I hope you guys are ready for part two. LOL. Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming. Thanks, T.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine but I bet they wish they were.**

Brennan shivered and moaned deep in her throat as Booth's lips pushed hers apart a little roughly and his tongue speared into her mouth, aggressive and dominating but she didn't mind in the least. It was about damned time he let go of some of that control and gave into what they both wanted and she wasn't about to object if he got a little rough. In fact, the thought of seeing him completely out of control sent shivers of anticipation down her spine and the things his tongue was doing to her mouth had her lower abdomen clinching in a tight knot of need. She felt herself being walked backward and didn't even protest when she collided with the wall since Booth's big body immediately came up against hers and she was pressed between him and the wall. Whimpering at the way the hard muscles of his chest pressed against her aching breasts, she pulled him even closer and kissed him back voraciously.

Booth knew he had to have lost his mind to have his partner pushed up against the wall in a mummy exhibit, no less, kissing her like he wanted to devour her but he couldn't bring himself to care. If this was what being crazy was like then he was all for it and didn't especially relish the return of sanity. He shuddered as Brennan aggressively thrust her tongue into his mouth and her hands slipped the button on his jacket open, immediately going to work on the buttons of his shirt. One of his hands reached down and grabbed her right leg, just behind the knee, and lifted it to rest on his hip. That hand began to slide up her thigh, pushing her skirt upward as it went. His other hand slid around to rest on the swell of her buttocks and pull her hips forward to meet the rocking motion of his, his erection twitching at every brush of her center against him.

"Hey, you two, you shouldn't be in here!" Booth started at the shouted words and his head came up. It took several long seconds to realize where they were and that an overweight security guard was puffing his way toward them, his flashlight bobbing up and down with his movements.

_Dammit_, Booth cursed silently, _he couldn't freaking believe someone had interrupted them when they had been so close_ _to finally relieving some of the sexual tension between them._ He wanted to cry at the lost opportunity and the knowledge that it might never come again but there just wasn't time at the moment, he had to figure out how to handle the guard. The light revealed enough for the guard not to be able to mistake what they had been doing but the guy was still far enough away, it was doubtful that he would be able to identify them. _Bones was going to kill him if they got caught, Booth decided, they had to get out of here._ Brennan's arms tightened around Booth's neck and she sought his mouth with hers, lifting her whole body to rub sensuously against him. Booth groaned in frustration at the interruption but his hand was gentle as he lifted Brennan's face toward him with a finger under her chin. Her eyes were open but unfocused and he knew she hadn't heard their visitor.

"We have to get out of here, Baby," he said urgently, her eyes widened at the endearment and the urgency in his voice. Blinking, she looked around and seemed to realize where they were then she spotted the security guard drawing closer and gasped, looking back at Booth with absolute trust that he would get them out of this. It was all he could do not to say to hell with the guard and kiss her again, but he had no desire to be the main topic of gossip at the Jeffersonian on Monday and he sure as hell didn't want everyone talking about Brennan like that.

"Okay," she whispered and her eyes told him she would follow wherever he chose to lead her. He felt his chest swell with love for this woman and pride that she trusted him so implicitly. Reluctantly stepping back from her, he waited until both of her feet were on the ground, then held out his hand which she took without hesitation.

"Come on, Bones. Let's blow this joint," he said, already pulling her across the room, farther from the guard.

"Wait, Booth. My shoes," she tugged on his hand and stopped to scoop her shoes off the floor where she had left them when they had started searching for her mother's bracelet.

"Good thinking, Bones. We wouldn't want them to be able to pull a Cinderella on us," he praised, swiftly pulling her down the hallway.

"I know what that means," she said brightly, obviously delighted that she did. Booth grinned and pushed open the door of the stairwell. They quickly descended the stairs until they reached the parking garage and Booth took a peek out the door to make sure no one was in sight.

"Ready to make a run for it?" he asked turning back to her with a grin but his breath caught in his throat at the way she looked leaning back against the wall to maintain her balance while trying to slip her shoes back on. Her lips were swollen and red from the kisses they had shared, her hair was tousled from his hands, her eyes were heavy lidded and she had several more inches of cleavage showing than she'd had at the start of the evening. She looked mussed and sexy as hell but mostly, she looked like his. "Here, let me do that." He knelt at her feet and took the shoe she was struggling to get on from her. Lifting her right foot to rest on his hard thigh, he unfastened the strap on the shoe and slipped it on her dainty foot, his hand sliding up the back of her calf to her knee and back in the process.

The hands she had placed on his shoulders for balance tightened and he could hear her breathing change, become faster, a sure sign of arousal. Not that he had any doubts that she wanted him after the little interlude upstairs but it was nice to know he could affect her as much as she affected him. _But they weren't going to do anything about it here,_ he promised himself righteously. He wasn't going to touch her again until they got behind closed, locked doors then look out because he was going to show her that she belonged to him in ways that she would never forget.

"Booth," she whispered, one hand leaving his shoulder to slide through his hair, "were you just developing your frontal lobe upstairs?"

It took him a second to figure out that she was asking him if he had kissed her because he was in the mood to be bad and his eyes flew up to meet hers to see the vulnerability shining in hers. "No, Baby, I wasn't developing my frontal lobe," he assured her, efficiently slipping on her other shoe and standing. "I kissed you because I wanted to." His hands cupped her face and he leaned down until his nose nuzzled against hers. "I've wanted to do that and a lot more with you for a very long time," he continued honestly, his eyes holding hers, not missing how they were widening at every word. "I want to take you home and take you to bed," he whispered, his lips brushing lightly over hers. "I want to keep you there for days until we've satisfied this ache I get every time I so much as think about you." His body surged against her, leaving her in no doubt of exactly what he was talking about. "I want the right to sleep in your arms every night and be by your side every second of every day. I want everyone to know that you belong to me. I want everything with you, Bones, and, I think you want it, too." His thumb swiped at the single tear making its way down her cheek and he felt a moment of panic. _Had he completely misjudged the situation? Had he just completely messed things up with his partner forever?_ Before he could try to backpedal, Brennan threw her arms around his neck with a sound halfway between a sob and a laugh and drew his lips down to hers.

"I love you, Booth," she whispered against his mouth.

His eyes widened at her words but he didn't get the chance to respond as her lips opened over his and his brain shut down, leaving his hard, hungry body in charge. He didn't know if being aware that she loved him mad the difference or not but he had never, ever been kissed the way Brennan was kissing him. _God, she had a magic mouth and tongue, the things it was doing to his mouth made him want to whimper in delight but she wasn't just using her mouth._ She used her whole body, subtly shifting her hips from side to side, teasingly grazing his erection with every movement. Her breasts brushed against his chest just firmly enough for him to feel her hardened nipples, her nails scraped against the back of his neck and his hands ached to be on her luscious body. His hands flattened on the concrete wall on either side of her head because he retained just enough sanity to know that if he touched her right now he would have her naked and impaled before he could stop himself. His hungry body didn't have a problem with that but his romantic soul didn't want their first time together to be against the wall in a dirty stairwell.

"We have to stop," he moaned against her avid mouth. She either didn't hear him or chose to ignore his words. Her mouth and tongue became even more aggressive and Booth knew it was now or never. His control was all but gone and he wanted to be firmly planted deep inside her more than he wanted to draw his next breath, but he didn't want them to remember this as their first time for the rest of their lives together. "Bones, baby, we have to stop," he panted, jerking his mouth away despite the protests of his frustrated body. Moaning deep in her throat, her arms tightened around his neck and she tried to pull his mouth back to hers. Firmly removing her arms from around his neck and pinning them to the wall beside her head, Booth waited for her eyes to open and focus on him. "We need to get out of here," he said softly, unable to resist releasing one of her wrists and stroking her cheek. "I don't want our first time to be like this," he added. She blinked at him, taking in the rigid set of his body and how he was only touching her with his hand and finally nodded her understanding. Reluctantly removing his fingers from her cheek, he stepped back and held out a hand which she took without hesitation. Opening the door to the parking garage, he led her out into the night, his heart full to busting with happiness that the woman of his dreams loved him and wanted to be with him.

Brennan's heart was feeling pretty darn full as well. Booth might not have said the three words she had used to identify her feelings for him but she wasn't naïve enough not to understand that he had told her that he loved her. His words describing what he wanted from her and for them were a clear declaration of love and intent and she didn't think anything could make her happier than she was right now. _Well, maybe one thing_, she admitted to herself. Her body was vibrating with need and she wanted to kill that security guard for interrupting them before they had both been satisfied. She wanted to drag her partner back into the stairwell and do all sorts of delicious things to his body but she didn't really want to be the subject of gossip so she supposed she would just have to wait until they got home. _Then look out, Seeley Booth, because I am going to rock your world. _


	3. Chapter 3

**The third and final installment on this little adventure. I hope you guys have enjoyed it. Please review and let me know one way or the other.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Despite Booth's best intentions, they barely made it to the SUV before they were all over each other and it was entirely his fault because he just couldn't keep his lips off of his beautiful partner. Oh, it had started out innocently enough. Booth escorted her out to the SUV and she even allowed him to open her door for her and help her inside. Grinning like a fool, he went around, climbed in and turned toward her to tell her something trivial but the way she was looking at him erased every thought from his head. Every rational thought, that is. There were plenty of erotic ones floating around in there as she looked him over like he was her very favorite flavor of ice cream. _He needed to kiss her and he could handle one kiss_, he assured himself as his hand reached out and tangled in her hair, pulling her forward to meet his descending mouth. _Apparently not_, he decided as his lips met hers and the kiss instantly turned hot and openly carnal but it was completely beyond him to pull away.

Brennan moaned and opened her mouth as Booth's lips met hers, eager to pick up from where they had left off in the stairwell. In fact, if it had been up to her, they would still be there and they would be doing a lot more than kissing so she certainly had no objections to continuing in the SUV. With a sigh of longing, her arms went up to circle his neck, her nails raking through the hair at the nape of his neck and her teeth closed on his lower lip, tugging a little less than gently. Her teeth released his lip and her tongue snaked out to trace over the place that she had nipped then darted into his mouth and that was all it took to shatter the control Booth had been holding onto by his fingertips.

His big body shuddered and a low growl of need erupted from his chest to be released into her open, eager mouth. His hand slid out of her hair to grasp her waist tightly and pull her unresisting form over the console and deposit her in his lap. Her thighs parted and her knees fell on each side of his hips as she settled firmly against him with a whimper of pleasure, but they weren't nearly close enough to suit either one of them. And they both set about quickly changing that.

Booth didn't think he could ever get close enough to her to suit him but he was giving it his best shot as his hands found the hem of her dress and slowly slid up the outside of her slender thighs, pushing her skirt up as he went. His body ached with the desire he felt for this woman, his stomach tightened and his muscles quivered as her hands moved down to his chest and impatiently started undoing buttons on his shirt, not bothering to get his jacket out of the way first. If she could get him this hot and bothered with only a few kisses and touches, he couldn't even begin to imagine how good it was going to feel to actually get inside her. He groaned into her mouth and his lips became more insistent as his hands slid over the tops of thigh high stockings and onto silky, smooth, bare flesh. His fingertips softly stroked her skin as they moved higher and higher.

Brennan moaned as Booth's hands moved up her thighs. She desperately needed her skirt out of the way so she could feel his erection against her burning, aching core. Actually she needed them both naked and horizontal but she wasn't willing to wait for them to get that way. Even at the height of her hottest sexual adventures, she had never been so turned on in her life. Her breasts were swollen, her nipples hard points of need begging for Booth's touch. Her whole body was flushed and aching and the heat and wetness between her thighs made her mindless to anything other than appeasing that desire.

Despite her willingness to talk about her sex life, Brennan had always kept her sexual encounters firmly behind closed doors but she never even gave a second thought to the fact that they were in a government vehicle in the parking garage of her workplace and could be discovered at any time. She simply didn't care, this man did that to her. Made her ache with love and longing, made her forget everything except him and the way he made her feel and the only thing that mattered was satisfying the raging desire that had been building between them for so very long.

The thought of where they were briefly flitted through Booth's mind and he even knew he should do something about it, like stop and take this some place more private. And he might actually have had the strength to do that if his hands hadn't moved onto her firm, perfect backside at that moment and he stilled, his entire body going rigid. She wasn't wearing any panties and her bare flesh was hot and soft and he felt like every sliver of desire he had amassed for her over the years hit him in the gut at once. His already engorged penis grew even more painfully hard and he was lost.

"Bones, you're not wearing any panties," he panted against her mouth, still having trouble believing that despite the fact that his hands were roaming over the bare flesh they should have covered.

"I know," she pulled back far enough to give him a hot, sultry look. "I took them off right after you almost kissed me just in case I got up the nerve to drag you off into a dark corner somewhere and have my way with you," she told him honestly, bending back to his lips.

"_Oh, God_," he moaned into her mouth. He was toast and he knew it, hers to do with as she pleased. And she apparently pleased to have him right here in the SUV, he surmised as her nails scraped down over his distended nipples, across the hard muscles of his chest, down his quivering abs and went to work on his belt buckle. Not even trying to fight the inevitable, his fingers tightened involuntarily and he couldn't force them to stop stroking her bottom and pulling her closer, grinding her against his erection. But it didn't help, it only intensified the ache that had been building inside him for so long that he wasn't going to be satisfied with anything less than burying himself as deeply inside her as he could get. He wasn't sure even that would do it.

Her lips released his and he felt a moment of panicked loss until she kissed her way across his jaw to his ear, her teeth nipping at his earlobe and her tongue swirling inside. And the erotically graphic things she was whispering in his ear made his mouth water and his cock twitch. He had wanted their first time to be romantic and perfect but he didn't even consider trying to stop her now. It was obvious that long and slow was out of the question at the moment. They were both simply too far gone to call a halt to what they were doing despite where they were. It might not be romantic but he had no doubt that it would be perfect. _Between the two of them, how could it be anything else?_

Completely letting go of his control, Booth reached down and hit the seat lever, scooting it back as far as it would go from the steering wheel and tilting the seat back slightly at the same time. His hands found the zipper on her dress and lowered it just as she released his cocky belt buckle, her fingers swiftly lowering the zipper of his pants, brushing across his straining hard on in the process. Booth moaned as he peeled her bodice down and got his first glimpse of her naked breasts. He had known they were magnificent but he was speechless at the utter perfection of lush, firm, milky globes topped by hard red nipples. They reminded him of a rounded bowl of vanilla ice cream with a cherry on top and he couldn't wait to taste them. Wasting no time, he leaned forward and his tongue rasped over a hard nipple just as her hand worked its way under his boxers and wrapped around his erection. His eyes slammed shut and a low, animal growl exploded from deep in his throat as she began to stroke him intimately.

Brennan whimpered deep in her throat as Booth's tongue teased her hard nipple, arching her back and pushing her breast closer to his mouth, wanting him to use his teeth and lips on her. Her hands were shaking so badly with the desire coursing through her body that she was stiff and clumsy with his belt buckle and it seemed like it took forever to get it undone. But finally it gave way and seconds later her hand closed around his hardness. She had seen him naked before and had been impressed with more than his lack of Puritan modesty but impressed didn't even begin to cover how she felt now. Her fingers wouldn't reach around him and he felt like a satin over steel, his girth and rigidity increasing with each firm stroke of her hand. His growl sent a shudder racing down her spine and another rush of moisture between her thighs. Her breath caught in her throat as his lips closed over her right nipple and sucked it deeply into his mouth. _God, she was so hot that if he didn't get inside of her soon, she was going to come without him and she didn't want that. _She wanted them to be together, partners all the way on this.

Booth was having similar thoughts, only his concern was that if she didn't stop stroking him like that, he wasn't going to last long enough to even get inside of her but he couldn't find the willpower to make her stop. He'd had his fair share of sexual encounters but nothing had ever prepared him for how being close to this woman made him feel. His aching body screamed for the relief that release would give him. At the same time, he wanted her to keep touching him like that and never stop, to extend this mind numbing pleasure forever.

"Slow down, baby," he panted with that thought in mind.

"I can't," she whimpered, her open mouth on his neck. Raising his head from her breast, he urged hers away from his neck and tilted it toward him. He was hit with a fresh surge of lust and tenderness when he looked into her face. Her eyes were dark blue and glazed, the pupils dilated with not just desire but desperate need. Her face was flushed and damp with perspiration, her hair clinging to her neck. She looked wild and wanton and was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Come here," he whispered drawing her face toward his until their lips met.

Booth was intimately familiar with the kind of need that he had read on her face and actually seeing that she wanted him that badly only increased his own ardor. His lips closed over hers and a deep, wet, tongue thrusting kiss that made both of their hearts race, one of his hands going to the back of her head to pull her even closer. His other hand moved from her hip to slide between her spread thighs to find only soft, bare skin, not the springy curls he was expecting but he could be surprised about that later. The world faded even further away and all he could think about was getting inside her as his fingers glided even lower and found her so hot and wet that his whole body tightened. His fingertip ghosted over her distended clit and she shuddered and gasped against his demanding mouth, her hand increasing the tempo on his needy flesh. His hand left the back of her head and covered hers on his erection, forcing her to stop so he didn't come when his fingers drifted even lower and smoothed over her dripping, hot folds. Shuddering and moaning against her mouth, he couldn't resist slipping a single finger inside her. She was hot and wet and clutched so tightly around a single finger that he thought he was going to lose his mind.

Brennan almost screamed with pleasure as Booth gently inserted one finger into her tight channel, she was so close to the edge that it wouldn't take much more than that to send her over. She couldn't stop her hips from surging forward as her hands went to Booth's waist to push at his pants insistently. Removing his hand from around hers, he lifted his hips and helped her push his pants and underwear down far enough to free his erection, never faltering in his rhythmic stroking of her body. On the next stroke, he inserted another finger and his thumb brushed over her clit. Brennan buried her mouth against Booth's hard shoulder and bit down to stifle a scream as she felt the beginning flutters of her orgasm in her belly. Booth felt those flutters and the tightening of her walls around his fingers and knew that the time for waiting was over, they had both waited for this long enough. Nudging the hand that was, once again, moving on his erection aside, he reluctantly pulled his fingers from inside her and guided himself to her entrance. Whimpering, she lifted her head from his shoulder and held his eyes as she slowly lowered herself onto his throbbing cock, inch by agonizing inch.

"I love you, Bones," he moaned, fighting to keep his eyes open and maintain his sanity as she slowly admitted him into her body. He had known it would be a tight fit but, God, her inner walls clenched him so tightly that the slightest movement caused them to drag at his sensitive flesh, sending pleasure radiating out from his penis to every cell of his body. Despite his experience with women, he'd had no idea pleasure like this existed and his hands fisted beside him on the seat to keep from reaching out, grabbing her hips and forcing her to ride him hard and fast.

Brennan stilled instantly_**, **_her eyes widening as Booth's words registered. She was thrilled to hear him say that he loved her, it warmed her heart and soul and she truly wanted to take lots of time to reflect on that but her entire being was focused on the place where they were joined. She had neither the will nor the ability to even think about anything else at the moment. She slid downward another inch and shuddered at the way his hardness was stretching and filling her aching core almost to the point of discomfort. Her eyes slammed shut and her head fell back, exposing the slender arch of her neck and Booth completely lost it at the look of sheer ecstasy on her face and the way her body tightened even further around his.

"Please, Baby," he pleaded, his hands going to her hips and urging them downward, "I need you to move." Brennan managed to force her eyes open and looked down to see the very real need shining from normally warm, brown eyes gone almost black with desire. Holding his eyes, Brennan relaxed her thighs and slid downward, seating him as deeply inside her as possible, moaning long and low as the throbbing in her core increased to an almost unbearable level.

Booth couldn't believe how good it felt to finally be buried inside his partner and not just sexually. Yes, the pure pleasure factor was off the scales but more than that, this felt right and natural and like they should have been doing it for years. They would definitely be doing it every chance they got from here on out if he had anything to say about. His hand lifted and buried itself in her hair, drawing her down for a deep, wet kiss just as her thighs tightened and she raised herself almost off of him then came back down hard and fast. Booth groaned into her open mouth and the hand still resting on her hip tightened as his hips thrust up to meet her next downward movement. _God, he was on fire, the knot in his gut was almost painful, his cock throbbed and his entire body was taut and tight with tension that increased with each pleasurable movement of her hips. _

Brennan was almost out of her mind with the need to find some relief from the throbbing tension holding her body in its tight grip and she could tell from the tension in Booth's big body that they both needed that relief now. Kissing Booth voraciously as her hips rolled against his in a circular pattern, she finally found the will to pull away from his lips and raise herself back into a sitting position with her hands braced on his chest. Their eyes met and she began to move, rapidly raising and lowering herself on him, their moans and groans echoing in the SUV.

Shuddering and knowing he wasn't going to last long, Booth's hands went to her hips as he met each downward thrust with an upward thrust of his own, their movements in perfect synch as if they had been doing this forever. He wanted to make this good for her but he was so caught up in the pleasure his body was feeling that he had lost the ability to think. Fortunately, he retained his instincts and one hand slid from her hip to find its way back down to where they were joined, his fingers quickly finding her clit and stroking it firmly.

"Booth, I'm…," she gasped short minutes later, unable to finish the sentence as her orgasm slammed into her body with the force of a tsunami, taking away her breath and her ability to speak. Her eyes slammed shut and her head fell back, her mouth opening in a silent scream as lights exploded behind her eyelids and she was thrown into an endless abyss of pleasure. Her body went rigid and her brain completely shut down as sensation after sensation bombarded her body.

Booth watched his partner, now his lover, and the love of his life's face as she came apart above him and he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Just knowing that he could draw that kind of a response from this woman made him feel like more of a man than he had ever felt before. He wanted to take this moment and freeze it in time, to be like this with her forever but his starving body was making demands that he couldn't ignore as her inner muscles tightened and released around him and her hips jerked against him as she rode out her orgasm. He tried to ease her down and wait until she was finished before finding his own satisfaction but he was so close to the edge that his body refused to wait. Hands gripping her hips, he thrust upward hard and fast and, to his astonishment, the pulsing of her inner muscles got stronger as she cried out his name as if she was dying. And that was all it took to send him plummeting over the edge of the same abyss that Brennan had found, his pleasure so intense and profound that it had no resemblance whatsoever to anything he had ever felt before. It seemed to go on forever and he thought he might actually have lost consciousness. When he once again became aware of his surroundings, every cell of his body was saturated with fulfillment and the knowledge that they had finally found their way to each other and had this to look forward to for the rest of their lives.

Brennan felt Booth moving underneath her and thought she might die from the way his thrusts extended her orgasm, her body following his lead as the throbbing in her core became stronger and stronger, leading her helplessly toward something she didn't understand and almost feared. She felt him swell and lengthen inside her and heard him call out her name as he emptied himself inside her and her entire body clenched as she was hit with another wave of release so strong that all she could do was ride it out and hope she survived. What could have been minutes or hours later, her shuddering, over stimulated body collapsed against Booth's damp chest.

Booth gathered her tightly against him, his arms closing protectively around her as she collapsed against his chest panting for breath. "Are you okay?" he asked having some trouble catching his own breath. Growing concerned when he didn't receive an answer, he gently tipped up her chin and watched as her eyelids flickered open over sleepy, sated, blue eyes. "Are you okay?" He repeated, gently smoothing back the hair from her damp face and neck.

"Umm hmm, I'm great. And so are you, Seeley Booth," she purred with a smile that women have been giving men since the beginning of time for a job well done.

"Thank you, maam," Booth told her, his chest swelling with pride at the way she was looking at him. He couldn't resist tilting her chin a little higher and bending down to kiss her tenderly. Finally finding the willpower to pull away from her lips, he rested his damp forehead against hers. "I don't think it was you or me, Bones, I think it was us together." He told her knowing she had been just as blown away by their lovemaking as he had been.

"I would have to agree that is a possibility, Booth, but to be absolutely certain we would have to do an experiment," she teased, safe, secure and content in his arms, knowing that she never wanted to be anywhere else.

"An experiment, huh?" He teased right back, loving the way she was snuggling against him and never wanting to move from this spot. "What kind of experiment did you have in mind, Bones?" his hand combed through the silky strands of her hair.

"The only way to be certain that you and I are the determining factors in the equation is to change all of the other variables and evaluate the outcome of the experiment," she raised her head and rested her chin atop her crossed hands on his chest.

"I don't know what that means," he admitted sheepishly. She grinned playfully and he, incredibly, felt himself growing hard where he was still inside her. She felt it too and her smile became sultry as she started to nibble on his chin and her hips began to rock against him.

"It means that you and I will have to make love as often and in as many different situations as possible to make sure we don't get different results," she explained patiently and Booth felt a moment of panic that she didn't truly understand how special things were between them until he saw the teasing glint in her eyes. She was playing with him and he loved it.

"Well, Bones, since I know how important your science is to you, I guess I could help you out with this experiment," he told her, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Thank you, Booth," she answered solemnly, "but I have to warn you that it could take a very, very long time to gather the data and determine the results."

"How long are we talking about here, Bones?" he gasped as her hips suddenly moved sharply against his and he lost his train of thought.

"Years and years," she groaned as his hand found her breast and his fingers began to play with her hardening nipple. "I'm thinking the rest of our lives."

"The rest of our lives, huh?" Booth didn't even try to contain the joy those words brought him. He looked into her eyes with it shining brightly from his face and saw the same expression mirrored on hers. "I'm very, very good with that. I love you, Bones," he managed, even though his emotions were almost overwhelming. His hand went to the back of her head to pull her closer for a kiss that curled both of their toes and had them panting for breath when they pulled away from each other.

"I know," she assured him meeting his eyes evenly, "I love you, too, Booth." Booth felt his heart warm and swell at the words. He would never tire of hearing them just as he would never tire of knowing they were true. She moved against him again and his heart wasn't the only thing swelling and he knew they should get out of here before things got out of control.

"We should go," he suggested even though he very much wanted to continue what they were doing.

"Not yet," Brennan vetoed his suggestion, suddenly getting aggressive and biting at his lips, her hips rolling against him in a way that drug a low growl from deep within his chest. "First we have to verify our results by repeating the experiment exactly."

"Yeah?" he murmured against her lips, knowing he didn't have the desire or the willpower to tell her no.

"Umm hmm, verifying your results is the first rule of scientific inquiry," she assured him, levering herself up slightly with her hands pressed against his chest and they both gasped at the increased depth of his penetration.

"Who am I to stand in the way of scientific inquiry?" Booth groaned, his hands moving to her hips and urging her to increase her movements, the same sensations he remembered from earlier already building in his body until holding his train of thought was difficult. Brennan gave him a beautiful smile of approval then immersed herself in the pleasure only this man could bring her, the act of making love for only the second time in her life and tonight more than just physical.

Their conversation might have been playful and bantering but, as they lost themselves in each other, they each understood exactly what the other had been saying. They were both in this thing all the way and forever. Each knew that they would have problems along the way and that maintaining a personal relationship would take work and compromise from both quarters but it would always be worth it. You just didn't find love like they felt for each other every day and they both planned to hang onto it with both hands for the rest of their lives.


End file.
